The present invention relates to an improved imaging apparatus that comprises a pair of independent cameras constructed in combination with each other.
Heretofore, it is known to provide multiple cameras, each one having characteristics different from the other for enabling a photographer to use each for a different purpose. One kind of dual camera arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,794, wherein two cameras are mounted one on top of the other with the lower camera carrying instant or self-developing film and the upper camera carrying conventional film. This dual camera arrangement is intended to be used simultaneously in capturing a common scene image and has the optical axis of both cameras facing the scene. Another known dual camera system, such as described in Japanese Patent publication No. JP 11174581-A also uses different film systems for each dual camera and allows the user to operate each camera independently and/or simultaneously following manipulation of a switching arrangement. However, there exists the possibility that the user might not effect the correct switching choices.
While dual cameras of the foregoing type are acceptable, it is, nevertheless, desirable to enable a user to easily and conveniently use different ones of the dual cameras by merely reorienting the dual camera to a different spatial orientation while being held by an operator. It is also desirable to enable inexperienced photographers, such as teenagers, not having to manipulate sophisticated controls to operate the intended camera of a dual camera construction.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided, in one illustrated embodiment, an imaging apparatus comprising a photographic camera having a housing assembly that is constructed and oriented with respect to a housing assembly of an electronic camera enabling a photographer to easily grasp and reorient the imaging apparatus in different directions so as to use either the instant camera or the electronic camera.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided, in one illustrated embodiment, an imaging apparatus comprising a photographic camera having a housing assembly that is constructed and oriented with respect to a housing assembly an electronic camera so to enable a photographer to select one or the other camera without the resort manipulating controls.
In one illustrated embodiment, the photographic camera housing is oriented so that an optical axis of its lens taking system is generally orthogonal to an optical axis of an electronic camera""s taking system, whereby only one taking lens system is useful for purposes of capturing an image of a scene. In such illustrated embodiment, each housing has its own exposure control initiation button and flash system.
In one illustrated embodiment, the photographic and electronic camera systems only share a common battery source.
In another illustrated embodiment, the surfaces of the housings of both the photographic and electronic camera systems are visually differentiated in order to allow the photographer to identify which one of the cameras he/she wants to use by merely observing the housing. In this regard, the visual differentiation can be effected by different surface treatments, such as indicia, painting and surface texturing.
Among the objects and features of the present invention are, therefore, the provision of an improved imaging apparatus for allowing the photographer to readily identify and thus utilize each one of the at least a pair of camera systems independently; the provision of an improved imaging apparatus for allowing the photographer to readily identify and thus utilize each one of either an electronic or conventional camera system without making reference to controls and/or effecting operation of controls to switch between the dual systems; the provision of an improved imaging apparatus, whereby the surface characteristics and orientation thereof with respect to each other allow the camera user to readily distinguish between and use either one of the electronic and photographic cameras without utilizing the other; the provision of an improved imaging apparatus that is constructed to facilitate an operator readily appreciating which camera to use under different circumstances; and, the provision of an improved imaging apparatus of the foregoing types which are compact and low-cost.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein as reference numerals indicate like structure throughout the several views.